Separate Ways
by popalot
Summary: Frank and Joe are about to graduate from college. I do not own any of the Hardy Characters. One-shot
**HI Everyone! Here's a short one shot for you. Enjoy**

* * *

"Frank?" Joe called as he knocked on his brother's dorm door.

"What Joe. I'm busy."

"I really need to talk to someone."

"Come in." Joe opened the door to see Frank sitting at a very organized desk working on some school project. Frank looked up as Joe walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"I… I…." Joe took a deep breath. "I can't…" He stopped and looked at his feet.

"What's going on, Joe?" Frank asked as he stood to face his brother. "Are you alright?"

"No." Joe walked over to the window and looked out over the campus. People were walking to classes or where ever else they're heading. Joe felt Frank's hand grip one of his shoulders.

"Joe? Please tell me what's wrong." Frank whispered. Joe turned to face Frank.

"I can't keep living in your shadow." He blurted out. Frank backed up with a shocked expression on his face.

"What?"

"I'm tired of living in your shadow. People are always talking about how smart you are and how helpful you are. How noble you were to wait till I graduated from high school so we could come to college together. How you always give up whatever you want to do for me. You give up your dreams for me. You are put in danger because of me. You are always there to protect me. How we will always be together because one can't live without the other. Everyone tells me that I'm so lucky to have you as my big brother." Joe paced back and forth while Frank just listened. "I don't want to be a detective anymore. I'm dropping out of college."

"Joe."

"Frank. I've made up my mind."

"But Joe."

"No buts. You're not going to change my mind."

"Joe. You don't live in my shadow. You have your own." Frank reasoned. "You are captain of three college sports teams, voted MVP since your freshman year."

"Yeah, but…" Joe stopped when Frank held up his hand.

"You are an amazing guy. Sure, I use my head a little more than you, but you act on instinct which is something I rarely do. I didn't sit out of school just for you, Joe. I had to take a break from everything. Live a slower pace for a little while. I had to clear my head before I hit college hard. Yes, we get in trouble together, but it's not always your fault. I'm lucky and proud to have you for a little brother. I don't begrudge all the times I have to save your hide." Frank smiled. "I know someday I'll watch you start your own life, we will go our separate ways. Yes, I have my own dreams, but none of them are on hold because of you."

"Frank. Are you going to try to convince me to be a detective." Joe asked as he rolled his eyes.

"No." Frank looked Joe in the eyes. "It's your choice. No matter the choice I will support you."

"Thanks, Big Bro." Joe gave Frank a smile.

"This is our senior year. Our last semester. one more month and we are home free."

"I know."

"I think you should at least graduate with the degree you began with, then go from there."

"But what about mom and dad?" Joe asked. "Won't they be expecting us join dad's detective agency."

"No." Frank replied. "I already told dad that I wouldn't be joining him."

"oh." Joe headed for the door to leave. He paused and looked at Frank "Thanks Frank."

"Anytime, Joe." Frank smiled. When Joe closed the door Frank sat back down in his chair. He picked up his phone and called his dad.

"Franklin Thomas Hardy." Frank walked up on the platform, shook the dean's hand, smiled for a picture, and walked back off.

"Joseph Mark Hardy." Joe quickly made his way onto the platform, shook the dean's hand, smiled for a picture.

"Woo-Hoo!" He shouted as he jumped off the platform amid laughs from the audience and sat beside Frank. "We did it!" he whispered. Frank smiled and nodded. When they were finally done calling the names of the graduating class the dean announced that the ceremony was officially over and that they were having a reception in the adjoining building.

"I'm so proud of my boys." Laura said as she came up behind the boys.

"So am I." Fenton added. "Are you ready to go eat?"

"I was born ready!" Joe exclaimed. They walked together to the adjoining building.

"Frank. Can you come here please?" A voice called to Frank. He walked over to one of the teachers.

"Dad, there's a party going on tomorrow morning for the graduating class. The whole family is invited. Can we go?" Joe asked

"Sure." Laura and Fenton replied at the same time. The threesome laughed.

"And can you tell Mr. Studypants that it's time to party." Joe said pointing to Frank who was talking to one of the teachers. They watched as Frank shook the man's hand and walked over to join his family.

"What was that about?" Fenton asked.

"Nothing." Frank said with a smile.

"Right." Joe replied. He'd get the answer later.

"Are we ready to go?" Frank asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon." Fenton replied

"Why?"

"Because we are going to a party!" Joe exclaimed. Everyone around him cheered.

"But…" Frank began

"No buts. You've had no fun since you started college. All you did was study." Joe argued.

"I know." Frank said as he crossed his arms. "I like studying."

"It's time for a little fun, Frank." Fenton said.

"Alright." Frank replied. He knew when he was beat.

 **The next day. 2 o'clock**

The older Hardy's pulled into their driveway with the younger Hardys right behind them.

"We're finally home." Joe said with a satisfied smile. He jumped out of the van. Frank followed at a slower pace. Joe raced into the house to the kitchen where Laura was sitting out snacks and drinks. Joe grabbed a Mountain Dew and a handful of chips and sat at the table. An hour later, Frank still hadn't come to the kitchen.

"Where is Frank?" Joe asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Laura answered.

"I'm going to go find him." Joe said as he grabbed another Mountain Dew and headed up the stairs. He knocked on his brother's door.

"Come in." came the muffled reply. Joe pushed the door open and stared in shock at the mess on the floor.

"Did someone break in here?" He asked with a laugh.

"No." Frank said as he came out of the closet. Joe watched as Frank packed some stuff in a suitcase sitting on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked.

"I've been offered a position in the Network."

"And you didn't tell me?" Joe asked, hurt coloring his voice. Frank stopped packing and looked at his brother.

"Joe…"

"What happened to telling each other everything? Huh?"

"Joe…"

"I told you everything, well, almost everything."

"Joe."

"I told you everything important!"

"Joe!" Frank said sternly. Joe stared at Frank. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel obligated to join me. I know you don't want to be a detective. I also know that they asked you to join. I wanted you to make that choice on your own, not because I said yes."

"I understand." Joe sat on the bed beside the half packed suitcase. "Were you planning on leaving without telling me?"

"No." Frank said as he grabbed a couple towels and put them in the suitcase. "I was planning on telling you at supper."

"Does mom and dad know?"

"Dad, yes. Mom, no."

"Ok." Joe got up to leave the room.

"Joe?" Joe turned to look at his brother. "I love you. No matter what you decide to do."

"Thanks, Bro." joe said with a small smile.

"Even if you decide to become one of those annoying criminals I 'd have to hunt down." Frank said with a laugh. "I'll beat you up and knock some sense into you." Joe laughed with his brother.

"I'll be downstairs." Joe said.

"Boys!" Laura called up the stairs. "Supper in ten."

"Ok." Both boys called. Joe looked at Frank.

"I'm glad I don't have to be in your shoes when you tell mom you're joining the network." He ran downstairs and didn't hear Frank's reply.


End file.
